


Help

by Tracing_Letters



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Letters/pseuds/Tracing_Letters
Summary: Additional character: Han Jisung lol
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Help

“Agh! I’ve been stuck on this problem for, like, six minutes. It’s so frustrating.” You said, putting your pencil down in your textbook and placing a hand on your forehead. Seungmin looked up from his own work and tapped you with his elbow.

“You could’ve said something earlier, let me see it.” He said and you passed the book over, only for him to put it down on the end table next to him. He cuddled up next to you on the bed you were both sat on.

“What-”

He kissed your lips. Short and sweet.

“Seungmin, I thought you were going to help.”

“I am helping!”

You rolled your eyes as your boyfriend now sat in front of you, placing another quick kiss to your lips.

“Are you?”

“Yes. See, you can’t be frustrated if you’re distracted.” His left hand reached for yours, entwining your fingers together.

“I beg to differ.” You told him.

“I guess I’ll get back to my own work then..” he said, attempting to pull away from you, until you pulled him back.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t like it.” You said and kissed him back.

Seungmin pulled you closer, his tongue teasing your lips apart. Every touch was overwhelming and every kiss brought you another world away. That was until you heard the front door of his apartment closing. You pushed him forward slightly, trying to listen for his roommate.

“Did you hear that? I think Jisung is back.”

“Mm? No, I don’t think so..” Seungmin’s nose rubbed yours and you giggled in response. His lips met yours once again, but not for long, as Jisung opened the bedroom door. Jisung’s face displayed clear embarrassment.

“Oh. Hi..” he said before muttering a few “Sorry”s and closing the door again.

“Seungmin!” You smacked his arm.

“If we were in a horror movie, you and I would’ve been killed just now because of you!” You whisper-yelled.

“You make a fair point.” He cuddled up next to you again and looked up at you with puppy-like eyes.

“Did I help?” he asked.

“No! Maybe a little..” you said under your breath.

“I’ll take it.”


End file.
